1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal devices that adopts a mode in which an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal layer in the substrate surface direction to control the orientation of liquid crystal molecules (hereinafter, referred to as “horizontal electric field mode”) are known. Based on the shape of an electrode, which applies the electric field to the liquid crystal, the horizontal electric field mode is classified as in-plane switching (IPS) mode and fringe-field switching (FFS) mode. JP-A-2003-131248 is an example of related art.
Meanwhile, a semi-transmissive reflective liquid crystal device is adopted for the display part of a portable information terminal, such as a mobile phone, since the portable information terminal is used in various environments. For this reason, the inventor examined a semi-transmissive reflective liquid crystal device that is capable of driving the liquid crystal by a horizontal electric field, and found that the IPS mode or FFS mode liquid crystal device cannot perform semi-transmissive reflective display even though a reflective layer is partially disposed in pixel regions of the liquid crystal device.